This thing called freindship (revised)
by RamDOm1321
Summary: BASED OFF 15 YEARS AFTER THE LEGACY OF GAGE! When Sonic and his friends end up back in Equestria he finds that Equestria is in grave danger, but he meets the hedgehog Relevant and has to try to work with him. As for the ponies they have to try to find a pony who has learned all of the princess' secrets. But what if Sifteren decides to mess with them all? I don't own anything.
1. The story begins

**This thing called friendship**

"**Prologue"**

Our story starts in a almost pitch black room with a strange crystal ball in the middle. There was nothing else in the room and you cannot see anything. In there was an alicorn. His appearance was a pitch black coat and jet black mane, along with his eyes were just pockets of pure light. His cutie mark was the mark of disharmony. He approached the crystal ball and looked into it. What he saw didn't impress him. All he saw was 5 ponies and a baby dragon celebrating his defeat. 'I sense his return…' He thought to himself as he looked up as if someone was watching him. "Sire! Chaos Bringer! Come to me at once!" He yelled. Two ponies came into the room. One of them was jet red and had Glowing yellow eyes and the other was white as snow with black glowing eyes. "Yes, master Sifteren?" The red one said to Sifteren. "Sire, I need you to patrol the Everfree forest, as for you Chaos Bringer, go to Canterlot invisible so that you won't be seen and spy and my granddaughter." Sifteren commanded. "You mean the Princess of Equestria?" Chaos Bringer (the white one) asked. "Exactly, now go. I shall see whatever you find there, that is of course the most use full." Sifteren said as they left the room.

* * *

Location:?

Time:?

Sire/Chaos Bringer

* * *

"What does he want now?" Sire asked Chaos bringer as they made their way out of the hellish castle they were in. "Well, last time he wanted you to warn Relevant of his return to Equestria. Now he wants us to patrol the Everfree forest and Spy on Princess Celestia." Chaos Bringer replied to him. They continued and got out. "Well, this is where we leave." They said in unison. They left to their destinations and searched for whatever they were looking for.

* * *

With Sire 1 hour later they left.

* * *

'What is it that I am looking for?' Sire thought to himself as he looked and looked everywhere in the forest for that thing Sifteren wanted. Then he came across a red hedge hog with a coat and pants on. On him was the mark of disharmony.

* * *

A/N: HELLO AMERICA and whoever is reading this. I had an original version of this but decided to take it down. If you are wondering yes this is based off of the fanfic called The Legacy Of Gage. You should really check it out! It is just pure amazing in my opinion. And yes I had permission to base it off of The legacy of gage. Sorry if this is to short of a chapter but I am WORKING on it. Thank you for checking out my fanfic.


	2. Chaos Bringers mission

**Prologue part 2**

Sire ran behind a tree. Mostly he wouldn't do that, but that hedgehog had the mark of disharmony. "Just like my master..." He thought to himself. He looked at him again. The hedgehog seemed to be asleep. Sire looked away. "It must be him." He thought to himself as he picked him up and left to his master.

* * *

10 minutes later...

* * *

Chaos bringer was having no problems with his task. All he had to do was go into Cantorlot invisible and spy on Princess Celestia. Simple as that. He went into the throne room and hid in the corner. He heard everything. "Sister?" Celestia said to her sister. "Yes sister?" She replied. "I fell, well, disturbed."

"Well you should rest sister."

"Your right, but that might not help."

"Why?"

"I sense that our grandfather is making a comeback. And he has the greatest weopon so far in all of the multi-verse."

luna stayed silent. She sensed the same thing. Their grandfather was the most black hearted pony ever. Chaos Bringer just stood there with a sly smile. He knew what he needed to hear. Now to get back to his master. He started to leave when the invisibility started to were off. His body just flickerd, and he was caught. Everypony looked at him. Now he felt like jumping out of a window. And that gave him an idea. He ran for the nearest window and tried to jump through it but he was attacked by the guards. "Who are you?" A white pony said to him. "Hello, Shining Armor." Chaos Bringer said. "How do you know me?" Shining said. All Chaos Bringer did was use a spell to teleport him to the window and jumped out. "Now I regret this." He said as he fell. He landed in water and ran straight to the castle gaits. Then he heard the horn and the whole castle went on red alert. "Don't let him escape he heard Shining Armor say as he and his army ran towards. This went on for 2 more hours. They ran after him until they came to a cliff. Chaos Bringer stood there and looked down. "Now we've got you." Shining said to him. Chaos bringer turned around to face them. "By now, ponies would call me crazy." Chaos Bringer said.

"Well then you are crazy!"

"I would call myself insane!" He said as he fell off. He fell down until he teleported to Sifteren...

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I so would do that to you. Well now we know of what happened to Chaos Bringer. Now next chapter will introduce Relevant. SEE YOU LATER! Sorry about the short chapters. It may seem lame at first but IT GETS EPIC LATER ON!


	3. Relevants Awakening

**Relevants' Awaking**

Sifteren just stood there waiting for his minions to arrive. Sire walked to the castle gate and was carrying a red hedgehog. Chaos Bringers' atoms reassembled in front of Sifteren. "We have what you want Sifteren." Sire said as he walked past Chaos Bringers. "Where should we put the hedgehog?" Chaos Bringer said. "Take him to the arena. I shall speak with him there." Sifteren said as he walked towards the arena. Sifteren had a sly smile on his face. They didn't know who he was, unlike Sifteren remembers everything about him. He was Relevant. And Relevant was his (well what used to be) right hand man. The red hedgehog was the most powerful thing in the whole multi-verse, even more powerful then Sifteren himself.

1 hour later…

Relevant woke up in the middle of an arena. When he saw where he was started to panic, but calmed down 10 seconds. He then heard Sifteren speak. "Hello, Relevant." He said. "How do you know me?" Relevant asked with an angry tone. "My, my you have grown a temper over the years." Sifteren said. Relevant looked around, seeing if there was a way out. "Where am I?" Relevant asked Sifteren. "Why you are in Equestria, Relevant. Now, let's see what you can do." Sifteren said with a sly look on his face. "Try to dodge these Homing Projectiles." Relevant tried his best, and did amazing. "I see over the years you have became even more powerful. Now, try to see if you can spot me when you're blind." Sifteren said as he stepped down from a staircase. "What!?" Relevant said as he went blind. Relevant could almost see nothing but was able to see a black glow. Relevant pointed to him and all of the sudden a fire ball was summoned. The fire ball hit Sifteren. Sifteren let out a cry of pain. "Y-You really are the most powerful thing ever." Sifteren said calmly. "W-What just happened?" Relevant asked. "Relevant! You have to help take over Equestria! We would rule in eternal darkness and-""No." Relevant said. "W-What?" Sifteren said. "I said no. I'm not evil. I would never do such thing." Relevant said. "You were created for this! How could you let down my offer!?" Sifteren was mad. I mean crazy as hell mad. "Because I'm not evil. Now if you don't mind, I'm out of here." Relevant said. Relevant turned to leave when Sifteren teleported in front of him. "You will suffer! You should know that I feed of hatred! And I am the most powerful alicorn ever!" Sifteren teleported Relevant in front of Ponyvile. 'He will learn by this punishment!' Sifteren thought to himself.

With Relevant 10 seconds later…

Relevant walked forwards when he saw ponies everywhere staring at him. All of the sudden a pink pony popped up out of nowhere and said "HI THERE! MY NAME IS PINKY PIE AND I AM GOING TO THROW YOU A PARTY! WHATS YOUR NAME?" "Uh...my name is Relevant." Relevant said. He looked around and saw 4 other ponies and a baby dragon staring at him. "Uhh…hi?" A purple pony said to him. "Hello. Who are you?" Relevant said. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, this is Spike, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and that is Pinkie Pie." Twilight said. He continued when he saw Fluttershy stood there gaping at his hand. "What's wrong with my hand?" He asked her. "Y-Y-You have the mark of disharmony!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Oh, so that's what that is." He said. Everypony panicked except for Twilight. "FORGET THE PARTY! RUN!" Pinkie Pie said. "Please everypony calm done!" Twilight said.

5 minutes later, with Shining Armor…

"Princess! We have 2 problems!" Shining said. "What are the problems?" She said. "The one pony that spied on you has escaped and the disciple of disharmony is here!" He said. "Oh no…" Princess Luna was confused. Disciple of disharmony? Who the hell is the disciple of disharmony? "What does that mean, sister?" Luna asked. "That means Sifteren is striking." Celestia said. Luna had a worried look on her face. "Shining Armor, forget about the pony. Find and bring back the disciple of disharmony." Celestia ordered. "Yes Princess." Shining said as he left.

5 minutes later…

"There he is!" Shining said as he spotted Relevant. He jumped out of the carriage and dashed towards him. He pounced him and said "You are coming with me!" Shining said. "What did I ever do?" Relevant said. "You are the disciple of disharmony!" Shining said. "What!? I'M NOT EVEN EVIL!" Relevant yelled. Shining punched Relevant knocking him unconscious.

With Sifteren…

"Yes! Continue the party! The more all of you fight the more I become stronger! Why have I not done this 15 years ago! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sifteren was in the room where the crystal ball was. Sire was watching him. In his prospective it looked like Sifteren was having a seizure. "HAHAHAHAHA! JUST CONTINUE THE PANICK! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT SHOULD TEACH RELEVANT! HAHAHAHAHA!" Now it looked he really was having a seizure. Sifteren was laughing like hell. And he didn't care.

10 minutes later, with Relevant…

"I swear! I'm not evil!" Relevant said. "Then why do you have the mark of disharmony?" Celestia asked. "I don't know. I don't even know how I got here!." "Who are you?" Luna asked. "My name is Relevant. I don't mean any harm!" Relevant said. "You know what, let him free. Take him to my son." Celestia said to Shining Armor. "Yes princess but are you sure you want him to meet your son?" Shining said. "Yes." She said.

**A/N: WOOHO! GAGE IS COMING IN THE STORY! But will Sifteren continue to mess with everyone's mind, including Relevant himself? Read and find out stay tuned! I want to thank The legend itself for permission for doing this. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Relevant meets Gage and The Blue Blur

**A/N: Before I start this chapter I have something to say…WAZZUP! Sorry guys if I'm disappointing you but I've been noticing some rushed parts (sorry about that) so I'm having my brother proof read the story before I post.**

**Relevant meets Gage and The Blue Blur**

Shining was walking to Gages' house to tell him to go to the Everfree forest. "Hey Gage, open up." Shining said. Gage opened the door and greeted him. "Sup Shining Armor, what do you want?" Gage asked him. "Well, Gage, Your mother told you to go to the Everfree forest and meet someone." Shining said. "Sure, but when?" Gage asked. "Now." Shining said. "Oh, well, ok then." Gage said as they heard a crash from inside the house. "Give me a sec. *Walks inside* KIDS I SAID NOT TO MESS WITH THE PLUTONIUM!" Gage yelled.

* * *

With Sifteren:

* * *

"YES! MEET RELEVANT! AND BE MESSED WITH! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Sifteren was now acting like a madman. Chaos Bringer and Sire just looked at their master blankly. "Is it just me or has he gone mad like crazy?" Sire asked. "Crazy, no, insane, very." Chaos bringer exclaimed.

Meanwhile with Relevant:

"When will they get here?" Relevant thought to himself as he was walking back and forth. He waited for 10 more seconds until he saw Gage. "So, you are the princess's son?" He asked. "That indeed I am." Gage said. Gage then noticed the Disharmony symbol on Relevant's hand. "YOU!" Gage yelled as he charged at Relevant.

Meanwhile, on Mobius:

Sonic was just running around like he usually does when no evil is there. "Man what a nice day." He said when all of a sudden his phone started buzzing. "Talk to me." Sonic said as he picked up his phone. "Sonic I just found something, you should check it out." Tails said as he hung up. Sonic quickly ran to Tails's workshop and found him looking over a computer screen. "What's up Tails?" Sonic asked as he looked on the screen. "Get this apparently the Chaos Emeralds have locked on to a certain location and are about to warp there." Tails explained. "Now why would they do that, and where are targeting." Shadow asked as he appeared right behind the two. "Shadow?" Sonic asked. "Don't worry I called him as well as Knuckles." Tails confessed. "Alright why are we here and why did I have to skip breakfast?" Knuckles asked as he flew into the workshop. "The Chaos Emeralds are going to warp. *looks at screen* NOW!" Tails said as a flash of light blinded everyone.

* * *

Back in Equestria:

(Fight the Knight-Sonic and the Black Knight)

* * *

Gage tackled Relevant into a lot of trees and started burning him with fire balls. Relevant jumped out and threw balls of red energy at Gage. Gage dogged and tackled Relevant again and made him fly towards Canterlot. Relevant crashed through a stained glass window and landed in front of Princess Celestia. "Making friends I see." She commented. "You call this making friends?" Relevant asked in an angry tone. Gage all of a sudden teleported in front of Relevant and sucker punched him in the stomach making him fly into Ponyvile. "Sorry mom, talk to you later." Gage said as he teleported away.

Relevant landed in front of Rarity, making her very shocked. "What in Equestria is going on?" She asked as Gage appeared. "Sorry babe can't talk right now." Gage said as he threw Relevant back into the Everyfree Forest and flew towards him. Relevant crashed into even more trees. "Okay I'll admit that tickled kind of." Relevant said as Gage flew right in front of him. "All right, who are you and why do you have the mark of Disharmony on you?" Gage asked.

Just then something fell from the sky and crashed right in between them as they jumped away from it. "What was that?" Relevant asked. "I don't know let's check it out." Gage said as he trotted towards it. As the cloud of dust cleared Sonic pulled his head out of the ground and Tails and Knuckles flew down next to him. "Dude why didn't catch me!" Sonic yelled. "Sorry I wanted to keep the joke going." Tails confessed. "What, what joke- oh- never mind." Sonic said. "Hey where did Shadow go?" Knuckles asked as Shadow appeared right behind him. "Right here." Shadow said as Knuckles jumped into the air screaming and landed on his head. "You just had to do that didn't you?" Knuckles confronted as he scratched his head.

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, long time no see." Gage greeted. "Wait you know these guys?" Relevant asked. "Yeah, they helped me save the multi-verse from Sifteren, Zurkuro, Discord, Badidi, and a whole lot of others." Gage explained. "Hey Gage how's it going, and who's the hedgehog over here?" Sonic asked as he, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles jumped out of the crater.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sifteren:

* * *

"WHAT, HOW DID HE BEAT RELEVANT?" Sifteren was furious as he looked into a crystal ball. "Look boss he was caught off guard and he wasn't ready, who could blame him." Sire complemented. "That and Gage has gotten far stronger within the years, far stronger." Chaos Bringer explained. "Hmm matters not, we'll just have to wait until Gage is distracted then we'll make our move." Sifteren exclaimed. "Sir that's going to be harder now that Sonic is here." Sire complained. "That won't matter let them feel free to act like nothing is happening then we take them out." Sifteren said as he walked out of the room. "He's planning something big isn't he?" Chaos Bringer asked. "Who knows, all I care about is how are we going to take on Sonic and Gage AND Relevant." Sire said as he stomped out the room.


	5. Sifteren's plan

**A/N: Okay, maybe I do update pretty fast. And that's probably why I rushed. But just sit back and relax. PEACE!**

**Sifteren's plans**

Sifteren walked to his throne which looked like a messed up throne (Heck the guy lives in a ruined temple). Sifteren sat in and thought to himself. 'First, I posses Relevant, then find a way to distract Gage, have Relevant defeat Gage, then have Relevant send my granddaughters to my castle, then Equestria is mine!' He thought. 'But how is that possible when I don't have the magic to do so. Due to the lack of hatred in this damned world it's just not possible… Unless, since the Chaos Emeralds are here, I could use their negative energy and be rid of both of them. Yes, YES. That'll do it.' He stopped with his madness and called his companions.

"Yes boss?" Chaos Bringer said as he and Sire came in. "The Chaos Emeralds are here, go seek them out and don't return until you have them." Sifteren commanded as he opened a portal. "But sir how do we find these _Emeralds_?" Sire asked. "Follow the hedgehog and his friends; they will lead you to them." Sifteren suggested. "Well what do we have to lose?" Chaos Bringer said as he jumped into the portal. "How about… our dignity." Sire complained as he jumped after Chaos Bringer.

Meanwhile with Gage, Relevant, and Sonic:

"Well, this is Relevant. Before you just happened to appear out of nowhere, we were, well, fighting." Gage said as he stared at Relevant. "Hey, you attacked me first." Relevant complained. Gage felt like sucker punching him until he was unconscious. "Anyway Sonic, what do we do now since we're in Equestria what do we do?" Tails asked. "First of all, how did you even get here?" Gage asked. "The Chaos Emeralds were going to warp here and warped us with it." Shadow explained. "Oh, well, that doesn't make sense." Gage said. "I know, but it just happened." Knuckles said. Gage looked confused as hell, but he understood. "Well Tails, we could see what's going on in Ponyvile." Sonic suggested.

Just then they heard a distant explosion. "What was that?" Tails asked. "Grr I told those kids _not_ to mess with the plutonium! Hold on I'll be right with you guys." Gage said as he flew off into the distance. "Okay in the mean time let's go check on things in town." Sonic said and they started walking.

As they walked into town Shadow noticed something that wasn't there before. "Shadow you coming?" Knuckles asked. "Yeah just give me a bit." He answered. Knuckles shrugged off and Shadow looked at the new building. The building looked like an old blocky tavern with an alchemist sign. "Hmm?" Shadow thought for a moment before entering. As the door open a bell rang. "Ah come in, come in whatever potion you want I've got it." A minty Unicorn with a green mane, blue eyes, green mane and tail, and a forge hammer for a cutie mark said as he was moving stuff around. The inside was a little messy with brewing stands, caldrons, empty bottles, and books everywhere.

"Dagr when was the last time you cleaned up?" Shadow asked. Dagr looked up and had a shocked face. "Shadow, what are you doing here, long time no see." Dagr said. "Well the Chaos Emeralds for some odd reason just warped us here." Shadow started explaining as he helped Dagr clean up. "Then this 'Relevant' character shows up fighting Gage, and the Chaos Emerald scattered afterwards." "Hmm Slither did mention something about energy surges in the area." Dagr mentioned as he moved a few caldrons and books with his magic. "Energy surges?" Shadow asked. "Yeah like something big is going to happen." Dagr answered. "Hmm…" Shadow thought for a moment. "Alright thanks for the help Shadow, you should probably get back to doing whatever it was you were doing." Dagr suggested as they finished cleaning. "Wait why does the inside of this place look so blocky?" Shadow asked. "Oh I borrowed some techniques from another dimension, I can't recall it though." Dagr explained. "Right, well anyways catch you later." Shadow said as he left the brewing shop.


	6. Specimen 136s' arrival

**A/N: WAZZUP!**

**Specimens 136's arrival**

Location: In Equestrias' orbit.

Time: ?

* * *

"Captian we have a problem." A Robotic soldier said. "What's the problem? And please, call me Specimen 136. I told you that a billion times." Specimen 136 said. "Sorry. The problem is that we are in orbit of a planet known as 'Equestria'." The soldier said. "Show me what it looks like." Specimen 136 said as he sat on a gravity throne. The soldier pressed a button on a remote and a picture of Equestria showed up. "So, that's what Equestria looks like." Specimen 136 said. "Wait, you know what Equestria is?" The soldier asked. "In fact I do. I was told to go there if by Dr. Robotnick. That's if he died." He said. "Let me guess. He died?" The soldier asked. "Exactly." Specimen said as he got up from his gravity throne. "Prepare the dropships. Were leaving." Specimen commanded.

* * *

With Gage, Relevant, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles.

* * *

"So, how are things going?" Sonic asked Gage. "Well, perfect. The only problems is that this pony spied on my mom and this hedgehog right here." Gage said as he stared at Relevant. "What's wrong with Relevant?" Tails asked. "In a certain prophecy, he is the disciple of disharmony." Celestia explained as she appeared out of nowhere. Knuckles screamed and almost passed out. "WHY!? WHY DO PEOPLE DO THAT TO ME?" Knuckles yelled. "Sorry but, I thought that was hysterical." Relevant said. Knuckles sucker punched him and Relevant landed in front of Rarity again. "AHH! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" She yelled. Gage heard this and flew as fast as he could. "Yeah Relevant where did you come from?" Gage asked. "I come from a dimension known as Falana. I was in a strange void as a red pony said to me 'Relevant, tomorrow you will be transported to a different dimension.' I wasn't able to ask questions because right when he finished I woke up." Gage looked confused. "Never heard of a dimension called Falana." Gage said as he walked towards Rarity. "Are you ok Rarity?" He asked Rarity. "Yes, it's just that he came falling from the sky in front of me." Rarity said. "Oh, that's because Knuckles sucker punched him." Gage explained. Relevant walked away from them and teleported to the others. "So, what did I miss?" Relevant asked as he walked towards them. "Well, you missed Celestia explaining the prophecy about you." Shadow said. "Oh, well can you explain it to me?" Relevant asked Celestia. "No." Celestia said. "Why not?" He asked. "Because it would cause a paradox if I do. But one of your friends can." Celestia explained.

"So, Sonic. Can you explain my prophecy?" Relevant asked. "Sure. So, you arrive in Equestria, you end up in Sifteren's arena, you go to Ponyvile, you fight Gage, you meet us, you-""Wait, you're just summing it up." Relevant said. "Of course. I'm supposed to because I'll cause a paradox if I don't." Sonic explained. "Oh, well continue." Relevant said. "Anyway, you find the chaos emeralds, you get possessed by Sifteren, you send Celestia and Luna to a void, you end up in the dungeon, you get freed by this dude called 'Specimen 136', you escape and become wanted, you turn yourself in to Princess Darien, you get saved by the mane 6 from execution, you end up in the middle of a war against Sifteren and his army, you kill Sifteren, you die by his magic. Prophecy explained." Sonic explained. "Wait, Sifteren is still alive?" Gage said as he walked towards them. "Apparently he is." Celestia said. "What happens if I don't follow the prophecy?" Relevant asked. "You will cause a time paradox." Celestia said. "Oh, wait, what happens if I follow some of the prophecy, then change some things?" Relevant asked. "I don't believe that's possible, but you could try." Celestia said. "Wait, if the prophecy says we have a war with Sifteren, what can we used to defeat him? It took forever to even scratch him." Sonic said. "There is only one thing that can damage him." Celestia said as she looked at Relevant. "What?" He asked. "The only thing that could damage him is 'The blade of Sifteren'." Celestia said. "WHAT!?" Gage said. "Look, he has evolved into a higher state…" Celestia had a worried look on her face. "What higher state is he in?" Sonic asked. "H-He is now a…god." Everybody had a shocked face. He's a god? Now that is just insane. "And since he is also an alicorn he is now the most powerful thing ever. Well, besides Relevant that is." Celestia continued.

* * *

With Specimen 136

* * *

The dropships were coming in hot. Specimen 136 was in one that was the biggest. Only the high ranked people could that one. They continued to enter the atmosphere. Then all of the sudden an energy surge shot straight up towards the dropships. "What's going on?" Specimen 136 asked as their ship powered down. "I do believe that we are going to crash land." Someone said. "REALLY? WHAT DID YOU THINK GENEUS!?" Someone else yelled. "Hey, calm down." Some other soldier said. They continued to fall into the atmosphere. "10 minutes remain till landing." An A.I. voice said. 'Great.' Specimen 136 thought to himself. He went to the pilot who died right there because of the energy surge. Specimen toke the pilot seat and tried his best to not crash into everything. And he crashed into a lot of trees. 1 minute later all the ships crashed just outside Appleloosa.

* * *

With Celestia.

"Princess! We have yet another problem!" A guard yelled. "What is the problem now!?" She asked. "These strange mechanical things fell from the sky and landed just outside Appleloosa!" Celestia was now so worried she decided it was time to stop this madness. "Sifteren must be behind this." She said as she walked out of the room. "Tell my daughter to meet Relevant and help him fulfill the prophecy."

**A/N: WOOHO! Dairen is coming in the story! And Specimen 136 is a terrible pilot! Thank you all for 2 reviews, 3 followers, 2 favorites, and 196 views! It really means a lot to me! And again, thanks to Thelegenditself for making this possible. Anyway it is true Specimen 136 was never a good pilot. So…thank you all for checking out my Fanfic. 1,060 words! WOOHO! **


	7. The start of the investigation

**A/N: GASP! SIFTEREN IS NOW A GOD! Well, if you read my profile you would know. But you don't know how he becomes one. And sorry about the very LOOOOONG wait. Due to time, my schedule, and me just not working on this chapter it was a very long wait. So yeah. That's it. ENJOY!**

**The start of the investigation**

_With Relevant_.

"Well, what was like in Falana?" Gage asked Relevant. "It was good, the only problem was the 'General Gaius' character shows up and turned Falana into a place full of dismay." Relevant explained. Relevant saw that the citizens of Ponyvile were still staring at him. "Why are they still staring at me?" Relevant asked. Gage remained silent. "Oh I see." Relevant said. Shadow was at the back of the group. He was wondering about Relevant. 'Why is he the disciple of disharmony? I don't see a problem with him.' Shadow thought when all of the sudden he was shot. He fell to the ground. Everyone turned and saw nothing but the gun.

_With Shadow_.

Shadow woke up and saw a white unicorn with a silver mane and grey glowing eyes. "Hello, Shadow." He said. "How do you know me?" Shadow asked him. "Simple! I was told that some of the legendary force was brought back here by my master." He said. "Who are you?" Shadow asked in an angry tone. "Why, my name is Chaos Bringer!" Chaos bringer said. "So wait, the chaos emeralds were warped by your master?" Shadow was confused. "Yes indeed. In fact, Sire and I saw him send an energy surge to Mobius and the surge hit the Emeralds!" Chaos Bringer said. "Who is your master?" Shadow asked. "Why should I tell you?" Chaos bringer taunted. "Because I told you to." Shadow was getting annoyed. "Ok ok. My master is the one and only Sifteren! You guys are no match for him! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chaos Bringer said. Shadow started to charge at him when Chaos Bringer used his magic to put a cage around him. "Sorry, but I'm afraid you were caught." Chaos Bringer snickered. "Looks like it's a game of pony and hedgehog, Shadow!" Chaos bringer then released him and teleported them both to a maze.

_With Relevant and the others (excluding Shadow.)._

"How the-" Relevant just stood there wondering how this could've happened. A gun shot, Shadow gone missing, and the only thing in the crime scene was the gun? That makes no sense. First of all, who would shoot Shadow? And how did the body disappear so easily? 'That makes no sense at all.' Relevant thought. The others just continued forwards while Relevant looked at the gun. 'Who owns this gun, well, to be more specific, a blunderbuss?' Relevant asked himself. He took another look at the blunderbuss and picked it up. He then teleported to the others and showed them the blunderbuss.

_After explaining the whole crime scene._

"So, you plan to find out whoever shot Shadow?" Tails asked Relevant. "It's the only thing I can do since I'm the new guy here. Besides, back at Falana I found out who stole a special amulet from a temple that was never meant to be stolen." Relevant said. "Well, I'm sure that could help on your reputation in Equestria." Gage pointed out as he pointed to the ponies. "Right, well, is there anypony going to help me or am I going lone wolf?" Relevant asked Gage. "I don't know." A classic version of Sonic said. "Oh hey Nick." Gage said. "Hey." Nick said as he turned Relevant. "So, I heard you're the new guy around here, or should I say, the disciple of disharmony." Nick said. "Why you're correct, except for the disciple of disharmony part." Relevant protested. "Oh really?" Nick Said. Just then in Relevants' mind something flashed in his mind. Like a flashback of some sort. The flashback looked like him at execution, but the guy that was getting executed was him. "Darien! Don't do this!" He heard Rainbow dashes' voice. "Yeah, he's done no wrong!" He heard applejack say. "I'm sorry, but I have to have Relevant executed." He heard another ponys' voice. "What did he ever do to you?" He heard Raritys' voice. "He sent my mother and aunt somewhere!" Darien yelled at them. The flashback ended and Relevant stumbled backwards and ran into a pony. "Umm, sorry about that but-"Relevant looked up and saw a pink pony, with a cyan and pink mane. "Sorry about that, uh, Darien." Relevant said. "How do you know me?" Darien said. "Uh, educated guess?" Relevant said convincingly. "Well, you must be good at guessing games then." Darien said, "Well Relevant, I was told to find and meet you." Darien said. "You were? By who?" Relevant asked confused. "By my mother, Princess Celestia, herself." Darien said. "Wait, the princess is your mother?" Relevant was downright confused. "She's not only my mother, but also Gages'." Darien explained. "Well, I have to find out who killed (I'm not too sure if he is dead.) Shadow. Anyway, why do you need to find me?" Relevant asked. "Because I was at Canterlot when a guard came up to me and said 'Your mother would like to see you.' so I went to the castle and my mother said this. 'Go to Ponyvile and meet up with a red hedgehog named Relevant.' I asked why and she responded to me, 'He needs to fulfill his quest.' And I did that and here I am." Darien explained. "That was long and boring." Nick confessed. "Hey, be nice to my sister." Gage said. "So, wait. If we're going up against Sifteren we need that sword." Sonic pointed out, bringing up the war. "What's the sword called again?" Relevant asked. "I think it's called 'The blade of Sifteren'. Then again I could be wrong." Tails said. "Wait, I got it!" Relevant said. "What?" Knuckles asked Relevant. "The sword. I know where it is!" Relevant announced. "Wait, how? You just got here!" Gage pointed out. "Back at Falana, I was caught in the war against General Gaius and I used a sword the moonbloods gave to me. They said it was called 'The blade of Sifteren'. But the problem is that I left it in Falana." Relevant explained. "WHAT!? AFTER ALL THIS TIME YOU KNEW WHERE IT WAS AND YOU SAY YOU LEFT IT BEHIND!" Gage yelled. "I'm sorry about that…wait." Relevant looked like he had an idea. "What?" Tails asked Relevant. "I know what to do! Does anybody know a spell that would allow me to go to a different dimension?" Relevant asked. "Wait, aren't you a great magic user?" Gage asked. "Yeah about that…" Relevant looked like he was looking for what to say. "What is it now?" Nick asked. "My magic is too unstable." Relevant announced. "Oh great. Anyway, don't you have to look for Shadow?" Knuckles asked. "Right. I guess I go right." Relevant said. "Well you can't possibly go in that…strange…clothing you wear." Rarity said. Relevant looked at his armor, which was more like a grey robe and under armor under the robe. "What's wrong Mithrarian armor?" Relevant asked. "It looks strange and a bit filthy to me." Rarity confessed. "I think it looks cool to me." Gage announced. "Thank you." Relevant said. "I insist you wear a different set of armor." Rarity argued. "I'm fine with what the moonbloods gave me!" Relevant argued back. "Hey guys, calm down!" Nick said as he went in-between the two. "Rarity let him go in his armor." Gage said. "Okay, my love." Rarity said. "I'll be leaving now." Relevant announced.

_With Relevant, 10 minutes later, just outside the Everfree forest._

'It's getting dark…' Relevant thought. He tried to start a fire. 'I hope I don't set myself on fire.' He thought. He cast the spell, and guess what he did? He set a whole tree on fire. "GOD DANMIT!" He yelled. This was loud to wake up Fluttershy. "AHH!" She screamed. She looked outside the window and saw a tree on fire. 'What in Equestria is that?' She thought to herself. "She went outside and went where the fire was. She saw Relevant started to scream. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" She yelled. "Look, uh, Fluttershy was it?" Relevant asked her. "Yes, now what are you doing burning trees?" She asked. "No, look, it's not what it looks like. I was trying to start a campfire and I accidently set the tree on fire." Relevant explained. Fluttershy turned to leave him. "Now, to fix this mess." He tried to cast a water spell and he made a whole blanket of water and covered both the tree and himself. He was now soaked. He gave up and walked forwards to the forest.

**A/N: Oh man, that took forever to think up of. And to write it too. Anyway, I would say some congrats to other authors but…there are a lot of good ones out there. *CRASH*.**

**Relevant: Oh my god…oh, this isn't good. *looks at the unconscious RamDOm1321***

**Sonic: You think? We just knocked out the author of 'This thing called friendship'!**

**Relevant: Well, I'm sorry for trying to perform 'chaos control'.**

**Sonic: Oh whatever. Looks like we'll have to fill in his place. But first, let's get him to the hospital.**

**Relevant: Right. You take him to the hospital now. **

**Sonic: Why should I take him there? **

**Relevant: Because you can get everywhere in seconds!**

**Sonic: Well you're the one with magic! **

**Specimen 136: Would you two shut up! I'm talking with my second in command right now!**

**Sonic: Fine I'll take him there. *picks him up and takes him to the hospital and comes back***

**Relevant: Ok, where is his script?**

**Sonic: Right here. Now.* Ahem*. **_**The people I would like to congratulate are SonicMX, TheAwsomeCoolJay, The legend itself, theSTHMC, and CharmedPluto. Oh, and how could I forget SparkyFonzerr! iAll your stories are AWESOME! I love your stories! I sometimes can't help myself reading them over and over again! Good job! **_**That's all for now. **

**Relevant: Are you sure that's all?**

**Sonic: Yep, until next time!**


End file.
